


Sweet Adoration

by Anonymous



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Bad Smut Writing, Blowjobs, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mainly Kissing, a little smut at the end, kinky near the end, mainly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22595455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Beomgyu likes candy, but he thinks Soobin's candy tastes the best.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 119
Collections: Anonymous





	Sweet Adoration

**Author's Note:**

> Posting as anon so friends don't find me and so sfw moas can't find me. I'll probably just join nsfw moa twt soon.. The POV is really messy and I wrote this in like an hour and it's not beta'd so it's probably not that good because I am not that good at writing sut because I am a virgin but yeah

Beomgyu likes candy.

Beomgyu likes candy more than anything. The way fruity candy bounces around on his tongue, sour candy exploding onto his taste buds, tangy candy doing choreography inside of his mouth, and the sweet aftertaste that would remain on his lips. Even though he had to keep a figure, the boy still adored candy. Members didn’t care, and would simply just like the way his face would light up when they would bring him candy.

It’s why he likes Soobin so much. Soobin always brings him candy, and he always knows what kind of candy Beomgyu likes. Though he doesn’t show much expression when he gently places a cutely decorated bag in Beomgyu’s hand (regularly at that), Beomgyu always leaps onto the taller like his life depends on it.

He didn’t think it could escalate into anything. It couldn’t. It was just them sharing candy, after all.

One day, Soobin takes ahold of Beomgyu’s hand as he’s exiting the practice room.

“Beomgyu, do you like gumballs..?’

Beomgyu rapidly nods, his hair bouncing up and down, and he sees Soobin smile for a ephemeral moment. Soobin opens a bag, keeping eye contact with Beomgyu, who’s visibly excited.

“Beomgyu, what color do you like?”

  
_ Beomgyu is adorable when he thinks, _ the thought comes into Soobin’s head as he watches the younger boy look up and put his hand to his chin to think. He really wants to embrace him, but it’d be weird, right? He doesn’t want anything bad to happen to their relationship, so he shakes the thought off.

“I want a pink one!” The younger boy exclaims, and his eyes begin to twinkle when Soobin gently takes a pink gumball out. He opens his mouth, gesturing for Soobin to feed it to him, the older hesitantly complying, and he decides to take one for himself.

He doesn’t get why Beomgyu gets so excited over these. They don’t really taste like anything (to him, at least), and they’re definitely not worth all of the eye sparkles.

Soobin gets an idea, suddenly. He knows it’s something he shouldn’t do, but he decides to do it anyways, hoping that he won’t regret what he’s going to do.

“Beomgyu..?” He lowly whispers, waiting for the younger to look up with his cute eyes, and he does quick.

“Let’s share one.”   
  


Beomgyu struggles to understand what he means by sharing a gumball, but he nods anyways. Soobin would never do anything bad to him! So he didn’t have a reason to not trust what he says. He watches as Soobin pulls out a red gumball. He’d rather another pink one again, but it’s fine. Soobin once again feeds the gumball to him again, and he’s excited to start chewing, until he feels lips against his, and a tongue suddenly invading his mouth.

He realizes that he’s kissing Soobin.

He shouldn’t like it as much as he is, should he? He should be pushing Soobin off—getting angry. But he doesn’t want to lie. He’s wanted Soobin for so long. The fact that they’re kissing makes him so happy that he could cry. He gives up the slight resistances he had up, letting Soobin fully immerse himself in Beomgyu. He lets Soobin explore his cavern with his tongue, the aforementioned gumball in between. Their two tongues slowly eat away at the gumball, saliva of the two mixing in each other’s mouths as the two boys immerse themselves deeper into their kiss, finally pulling back once they’ve gotten rid of the gumball, dissolved powder on their tongues and 

a string of gum and saliva connecting them. Soobin is entranced by Beomgyu’s swollen lips, his pinkened face, how he’s breathing so heavily and how he’s covering himself out of embarrassment. Like a wave of gumballs hitting him square in the face, realization hits him. 

He just kissed Beomgyu.

He should be disgusted with himself. What if there was a stalker fan? What if this ruined their whole career? He should be worried, but he doesn’t care that much anymore. He wants Beomgyu even more than the younger has wanted him, and he waits for Beomgyu to reply to the events that just occurred, staring at the wooden floor of the practice room.

He hears a bag being moved, and realizes it’s the gumball bag, and Beomgyu sits on the floor, gesturing for Soobin to do the same, which he does. The bag is in between them, and Soobin is confused.

“Think of today as a cheat day. Let’s eat some together, hyung.”

Soobin understands what he means, a smirk growing on his face as he grabs a gumball once again and puts it into Beomgyu’s mouth, instantly grabbing the younger’s wrist and diving in for another kiss, not giving the younger a chance to react as he violently pins the younger to the floor, tongues colliding, and scents mixing, pulling back after he realizes he’s getting a little too excited. 

“Hyung, I want a different kind of candy now.”

Soobin stares for a moment, slowly tilting his head as a confused expression begins to mask his face. He begins to pout, as he realizes he didn’t bring any other candies for Beomgyu. “Ah.. I’m sorry. This was the only thing I brought with me today. Tomorrow, I can get you something else if you-” Soobin attempts to finish his words, but Beomgyu’s face goes pink and he looks off in the other direction, beginning to pout as well. “No.. not that candy.  _ Your _ candy. Hyung’s candy.” Soobin’s expression is static; the same as it was before. He scoots a bit closer, cupping Beomgyu’s hands, the younger going as red as tomato. “I’m sorry.. I really don’t know what you mean.”Beomgyu slowly tilts his head towards Soobin, and Soobin can’t get enough of looking at his neck. He shakes any thoughts he had away. He already kissed Beomgyu twice; it was good enough for him.

“If you don’t know, then.. Can I show you?”Soobin hesitantly nods. He’s scared to know what kind of candy would be on his body and what kind of candy that he would have to be shown. The two stare into each other’s eyes for a short moment that feels eternal, and Beomgyu takes a deep breath before closing the already miniscule distance between them with a small peck to Soobin’s lips, and from there, he inches closer and closer to Soobin’s crotch area. Soobin’s face begins to go red as he tries to grab Beomgyu’s shoulders, but his intent comes to a halt when Beomgyu looks up at him. 

“Um..! I know it’s weird, but Yeonjun-hyung said it was okay, so..” He instantly goes back to looking down, and Soobin thinks for a short moment, and ultimately decides to let Beomgyu continue. Shaky breaths fill the practice room as Beomgyu’s fingers finally begin to wrap around the waistband of Soobin’s sweatpants, and he looks up one more time for reaffirmation, to which he is replied with by Soobin nodding gently. He slowly pulls the aforementioned article of clothing down, the only barrier between him and Soobin’s bare body being his underwear. He hadn’t noticed before, but Soobin is already hard, so he guesses it’ll be easier for him this way. In the same manner, he pulls down Soobin’s underwear, revealing his member. He’s entranced by how pretty it is, but it’s awkward to stare, so he quickly looks up and looks into Soobin’s eyes. 

“I’m going to start now, hyung. I’ll be careful not to bite it by accident..” he whispers, deciding to start as Soobin’s covering his face and probably too flustered to give a proper reply. Beomgyu shakily opens his mouth, deciding to begin quicker, and finally takes Soobin’s member in his mouth.

He’s sucking Soobin off.

They shouldn’t be doing this. Especially in the practice room, but the thrill of finally doing the *act* with Soobin and the thrill of someone easily walking in and seeing how small he feels around Soobin turns him on. He’s never felt like this before and he decides to use it to make Soobin feel just as good, too.

He doesn’t really know how to do this, so he starts by simply swirling his tongue around Soobin’s member, occasionally popping it out of his mouth as if it were a lollipop when he hears deep grunts from Soobin, and does this until Soobin suddenly grabs his hair, beginning to forcefully bob his head up and down.

It hurts. The way Soobin is repeatedly hitting the back of his throat, making it hard to breathe. It burns. The way Soobin violently tugs on his hair, it burns. It’s wrong, but Beomgyu thinks he already came more than once, with the way Soobin is using him as if he was a worthless little doll made to pleasure him. He knows Soobin probably thinks of him that way. But it’s okay. Soobin’s grunts are getting louder and louder, and his deep moans send shocks through Beomgyu’s body. He’s on the floor, but his legs get weak everytime Soobin hits the back of his throat.

“Ah.. Beomgyu.. I’m gonna.. Ngh..”

Soobin doesn’t finish his thought as his grunts grow louder and he begins to moan, and with a heavy final growl Beomgyu feels a warm, thick liquid fill his mouth. He tears himself off of Soobin, coughing, but opening his mouth and showing Soobin his cum stained tongue, before swallowing the rest of it. It’s bitter, but he can’t get enough.

“Your candy, hyung. I ate it all.”

Beomgyu’s bright expression returns as he turns around once again and begins to exit the practice room, facing Soobin one more time, the older flabbergasted as the sight before him.

"Next time, let's put your candy in a different place.. okay?"


End file.
